


Gotta Get to Work

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Evil hanzo, Hanzo likes to annoy Akande, Talon Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Hanzo annoys Akande, and Akande tolerates it mostly because he loves the insane man.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 12





	Gotta Get to Work

Hanzo cackles as poor Reaper lays on the ground, defeated. Akande knew better than to ask what the two were doing, but he still asked. Why? He's a fool, that's why.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Gabriel points at Hanzo who just continues to laugh, "I said that Hanzo couldn't ground me."

"Looks like he grounded you."

Gabriel looks up and gives a 'no shit' look. Hanzo decides to turn his attention to Akande, grinning from ear to ear like some madman. 

"What do you say, big man? Think I can't pin you down, either?"

Hanzo laughs at Akande's face, Akande groaning, "I don't doubt that you can. But... why now?"

Fact was: They were on a mission. And here was two of Talon's strongest agents, Hanzo Shimada and Gabriel Reyes, goofing off like children. Not that Akande expected any less from them, but he was hoping they could at least act professional this one time. Now Overwatch wasn’t going to think of them as a serious threat.

"Don't you fret! We can still kick ass! Look, now I'll go find my dearest brother and kick his ass for you? Hmm, how does that sound?"

Akande doesn't get a word in before Hanzo runs off to find poor Genji. Gabriel finally gets off the ground, grunting as he does, "You had to pick the craziest man alive to be your boyfriend, didn't you?"

"It's more like he picked me..."

"As servant for the resurrected clan of criminals, how spooky."

Gabriel shakes his head at his own words and continues on, getting back to find Overwatch's soldier and fighting him. Akande decides to also go back to work, but his mind is worried about Hanzo. Though Hanzo can hold his own, a certain cowboy has been deadset on getting Hanzo. Most likely to protect his own boyfriend, who happens to be Hanzo’s main target.

Akande could hear Hanzo and Genji fighting, their dragons weren't exactly quiet. McCree would be there to try to help take out Hanzo, so Akande must be there to stop him. It was easy to find McCree, he was perched up and ready to shoot. So Akande attacks from behind, throwing the cowboy a good few yards away.

"Dammit!"

"Waiting for the right moment to strike, McCree?"

McCree says nothing and aims at Akande. Akande blocks with his gauntlet before charging at McCree. McCree rolls away from Akande and aims again, this time hitting Akande in the shoulder. Akande hisses but ignores his wound and slams his fist into the ground. This causes a shockwave and sends McCree flying.

Hanzo loses against Genji, pinned on the ground with Genji most likely trying to convince him to join Overwatch. Akande wasn't going to let that happen and goes to assist Hanzo. Genji sees him coming and decides he wasn’t willing to fight both Hanzo and Akande.

"I didn't need any help."

"Sure you didn't."

Hanzo rolls his eyes but jumps onto Akande, kissing him. He pushes away with he feels the blood on Akande's shoulder.

"You're hurt!"

"I am."

"Let's get you to Moira."

Akande nods in agreement and they leave to find their allies.


End file.
